Ella, la psicópata
by bittul-eojin Minni
Summary: Quiero que se aleje de mi. ¡Ya no la soporto! ¿es mucho pedir no verla mas nunca en mi vida? ¡¿Es mucho! Parece que si.


**Disclaimer: **Todo los personajes y lugares que reconozcan es de Rowling, los OCs. Míos.

**Agradecimiento a**: Kaochi, por betearlo, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Este fic está totalmente dedicado para **Nalnya,** espero que te guste mucho y lo disfrutes un montón.

**.**

**Ella, la psicópata:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Georgie! Bebe, pelushito, caramelito de mi corazón. ¿Dónde estás?-Oigo que una voz me llama, pero no porque sea la voz de _ella_ me voy a esconder.

Por cierto, me presento. Solo para ustedes soy el gran y asombroso… ¡George Weasley! El tipo más genial y gracioso del mundo; pero, sobre todo, valiente. El más valiente del mundo. Es por eso, claro está, que solo reviso la ropa de aquí dentro. ¡No me estoy escondiendo en el armario!

Bueno, si se preguntan el motivo por el cual estoy revisando la pulcritud y o si la ropa esta arrugada, es muy simple; demasiado a decir verdad.

Una loca que debería ser encerrada en un manicomio o en San Mungo me acosa.

Y ¡SI! Es un motivo más que suficiente para estar aquí encerrado. Tengo que salvar mi maravillosa persona (y sí que soy maravilloso, si no expliquen el porqué de esa loca que me persigue). Ahora, ¡cállense que ahí viene!

-Vamos mi bebé, aparece, es hora de dejar de jugar a las escondidas. ¡Mami quiere besitos!-Escucho que habla a voz de grito justo a lado del armario. Me pego más a la parte del fondo; vaya, a este paso me iré a Narnia.

Por cierto, dijo besitos ¿cierto? Ja, ¡estará loca si cree que la voy a besar! No, esperen, ¡lo está!. Pero no importa, el verdadero punto aquí es que no la voy a besar; mis suaves, finos y delicados pero muy masculinos labios no estarán en contactos con los suyos, gruesos y ásperos e inclusos más varoniles que los míos (además saben a Botox).

Vengan, que mientras me quedo aquí jugando a las escondidas y veo si este armario me lleva a Narnia (porque no tengo mi varita, así que por lo tanto no puedo aparecerme en el triángulo de las bermudas o cualquier lugar lejos de ella) les contaré una fascinante historia, la cual es el porqué de mí actual situación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era un hermoso día en Inglaterra, algo inusual, pues el sol brillaba como nunca y había una temperatura altísima, tan alta que el infierno se puede comparar con el polo norte, pero como nunca he estado ahí (y espero nunca estar) no lo puedo asegurar. Un calor insoportable, sin mencionar que todos estamos acostumbrados al común clima frío y no teníamos ropa para el momento, por lo que la mayoría de gente se fue a la playa (entre ellos, yo).

Y la vi.

Era hermosa, su cabello castaño hasta la cintura (tan liso y sedoso... hummm) y su cuerpo eran la perfección pura, cubierta solo por un minúsculo bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y… Ojalá hubiera sido así.

No sucedió de ese modo, es más dista mucho de la realidad. Lo que pasó verdaderamente, ya sin mentiritas blanquitas ni juegos, fue lo siguiente:

Era de noche y llovía (bueno, llover era poco, el cielo parecía que se nos fuera a caer encima). Aquella era sin duda una de las peores tormentas que se han visto en toda Gran Bretaña, y yo estaba solito en mi departamento de la zona muggle en la que ahora vivía (sí, decidí independizarme y sí, al mundo muggle).

Así que… como estaba solo, aburrido y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, me dije a mí mismo: Mí mismo, tienes que hacer algo. Levanta ese trasero bien sexy que tienes y haz algo, ¡pero ya mismo!. Por lo que muy lleno de energía me fui a un bar.

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, la psicópata fea que tiene Botox en los labios es muggle. Pero no se confundan, da más miedo y es mucho más peligrosa que Voldemort y Terminator juntos.

El bar en sí era muy asqueroso, con el olor a tabaco y alcohol por todas partes, la gente borracha tirada en el piso y teniendo sexo sobre él, o vomitando en las mesas. Todo un asco, pero yo decidí que era el lugar perfecto e indicado para quitarme el aburrimiento que cargaba encima.

¡Qué estúpido fui!, ojalá me hubiera ido.

Ella era de las pocas chicas que quedaban más o menos cuerdas y sin tanto alcohol en las venas. Fue una visión hermosa, con su cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado hasta los hombros, y su cuerpo pequeño y delicado (aunque su delantera era exageradamente grande para su tamaño, y lo peor, totalmente natural. Creo que lo único feo en ella los labios, que ya sabemos están rellenos de Botox. Ningún chico se le acercaba, quizás se a que la veían muy inalcanzable para ellos, pero creo que realmente se debió más qué nada al tipo alto, robusto y con cara de matón que tenía a su lado. Qué miedo me dio la primera vez que lo vi, aunque al final resultó, que solo era su mejor amigo gay.

No recuerdo nada de lo que hice esa noche luego de las sexta botella de… lo que sea que hubiese bebido, solo sé que desperté en un cuarto muy bien decorado, al lado de ella y sus grandiosos pechos.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Entró a la habitación el mejor amigo de la persona que en esos momentos tenía a un lado.

¡Oh! Y si se preguntan cómo es él, déjenme decirles que alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y liso y muy musculoso. Hay que pensar dos veces el meterse con él.

-E-e-este, yo…- Empecé a tartamudear del nerviosismo.

-Anda ya, hombre, no te preocupes.

Ah sí, él siempre sabe el estado emocional de cualquier, repito, cualquier persona (lo sé por experiencia ya que me hablo con él).

-¿A-ah no?-pregunté como un retrasado mental que nunca entiende nada.

Pero era verdad, no entendía nada.

-No- Me sonrió- Solo venía a avisar de que el almuerzo está listo y de que saldré. ¿Podrías avisarle a Myrin cuando despierte?-la señaló, que se encontraba acurrucada en mi pecho.

Déjenme decirles que lo primero que pensé fue un _Así que se llama Myrin, raro_.

-Sí, claro-No me quedó otro remedio más que el de aceptar, pues la chica me tenía fuertemente sujetado entre sus brazos (que no les engañe su diminuta figura).

Estuve echado durante unos tres segundos, tratando de recordar qué fue lo qué paso anoche, pero como no pude traté de librarme de su agarre sin despertarla. Fue más imposible que bailar el chachachá con un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

-¡Georgie-Pooh! Qué lindo es verte, recién despertando juntito a mí. Espero que sea durante mucho más tiempo.

Sí, dijo eso. Aterrador.

-Sí, esto es genial –contesté.

No hay que mencionar lo súper extrañado que estaba, ¿cierto?

-Sé que no recuerdas mucho de anoche, mis amigos me lo están diciendo en este momento, pero te ayudare a recordar.

Luego de eso lo primero que hice fue preguntarme: ¿qué amigos?, Pregunta que olvidé en el mismo instante en que se lanzó sobre mí.

-Espera.

-Nada de espera- Ordenó mientras tomaba entre su mano derecha mi entrepierna.

No les contaré nada de lo que pasó a continuación, que esas son cosas para mayores, pero seguro que ustedes y su gran, enorme mente sucia se harán una idea. ¡Indecentes!

Al momento de despedirme de ella y de Derek, quien así se llama él mejor amigo gay de Myrin que por algún motivo también se hizo mí amigo y el cual llegó tres horas después de haberse ido, intercambiamos números telefónicos y acordamos llamarnos para quedar uno de estos días.

Ese mismo día Myrin me escribió para conocernos mejor. Creí que estaba bien hacerlo, que era una muggle linda, sexy, tierna y normal; por lo que me inventé una vida fuera del ámbito mágico (pero no muy diferente a la primera, menos mal que al mudarme al mundo muggle aprendí más de ellos. Por ejemplo, el cómo utilizar un teléfono celular).

Nos vimos una semana después de que nos empezáramos a escribir, hasta que esas quedadas pasaron a ser muchísimo más frecuentes, hasta el punto de vernos todos los días. Admito que tenía el tonto pensamiento de que ella en verdad me gustaba.

Y era así, me gustaba y mucho, hasta que se mostró como en verdad es: una loca, una gran loca que gusta de acosarme.

Aquí unas pequeñas muestras para confirmar lo que les digo, ya verán ustedes que se impresionarán demasiado y entenderán por qué sigo metido en un armario que evidentemente no me lleva a Narnia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas: **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que para mí ha sido un total placer escribirle esto a **Nalnya **y que espero de todo corazón que le guste mucho. La siguiente parte la subiré dentro de una o dos semana, cuando me dé más tiempo que empiezo clases y es cuando nos manda más trabajos y exámenes.

Besos.

_**Feliz navidad, año nuevo y reyes.**_


End file.
